Morgan
by Zain Sphynx
Summary: Zoie, Zain, and Rei have been reincarnated again, and, with the help of the YYH gang, are on the trail of a Kagomi vampire, Korin. Old loves are rekindled, while others have burned out. New flames rise, creating a storm of conflicting emotions for Zain. D
1. Default Chapter

*Hiya, kiddos! Remember me? I'm Zain Sphynx, twin sister of Zoie Sphynx! Okay, if you have read Survive This! By Zoie or Zoie and Zain Go To College by me, then you are already very well acquainted with everybody's favorite cat-girls. If not, sit back, relax, and enjoy my newest story, starring the gang from Survive This, plus some new faces: Morgan!*  
  
Anime: YYH, OLS Original Characters: The Twins, Morgan, Korin  
  
Setting- Earth: Future. sometime  
  
[Our story starts out in a memory. Morgan, a child half-demon psy/blood, is feeding on a dead cat ravenously in an alleyway. He has dark blue eyes in the light that can appear black and are catlike and yellow in the dark. His skin is very, very pale.  
  
There is another flashback. Morgan is lying in an immense hotel room on a bed. He looks around and sees that the sheets are tainted with dries blood. The smell was almost enough to make him swoon. He was so weak.  
  
A man with incandescent white skin and gray-blue eyes enters. He has dark brown hair that falls in a straight, massive mane to his shoulders, and a succulent mouth. He is smiling brightly. He begins to speak, and even through his dazed state, Morgan picks up on the man's strange appearance.  
  
Man: Nice to see you are awake, Morgan. I must admit, I was worried you would not survive an attack like that.  
  
Morgan: What are you talking about? Who are you?  
  
Morgan struggles to sit up, but falls back onto the soft feather pillows of the canopied, king-sized bed.  
  
Man: I am the vampire Korin, and I have saved your life and brought you here to my suite. You are in New York City, and the date is March 15, 2200.  
  
Morgan: Korin. I know that name from somewhere.  
  
Korin laughs heartily in a voice that seemed both soothing and very seductive to Morgan.  
  
Korin: Do you even know what you are? I have wanted to ask you that ever since I first began following you. How old are you?  
  
Morgan tries once again to sit up and succeeds this time. He glares at the beautiful creature in front of him who is claiming to be a vampire.  
  
Morgan: What's it to you? Why have you been following me?  
  
Korin becomes a little irritated, the smile fading from his lips.  
  
Korin: I have been following you because you are a fool and need my help. Do you accept it or not?  
  
Morgan, too, is becoming irritated and raises his voice.  
  
Morgan: Help with what! What the hell is your problem, man? If you're gonna kill me or something, get it over with!  
  
Korin: So you want to die? When you are already half dead, you want to die?  
  
Korin takes a step towards the bed, his voice becoming almost unbearably loud. Morgan sits up a little more, weaker, but more determined than ever to stay up.  
  
Korin: I should have never even bothered to save your pathetic life, you ungrateful little pest!  
  
Morgan: What kind of game are you playing at, Korin, or whoever you are!  
  
Korin's face suddenly changes. He walks briskly over to Morgan's head and takes a needle out of his pocket. With it, he pricks the tip of his index finger deeply until blood ran in little drops under the nail and onto the bed by Morgan's face. Morgan can smell it right away and the hunger inside him begins to tear at his sanity. Korin whispers to him enticingly.  
  
Korin: Yes... You want it, don't you? The smell. You can only imagine the taste of it, am I right?  
  
Morgan is frightened. He is trying with all his power not to attack Korin and kill him for his sweet-fire blood. He speaks, his voice quaking and turning into a whisper.  
  
Morgan: Get it away from me.  
  
Korin: It's alright, my young friend. Go ahead. Sample my blood.  
  
Morgan looks up at Korin as if he's insane.  
  
Morgan: You. can't mean it.  
  
Korin smiles warmly.  
  
Korin: Go ahead. I must admit, I sampled your own while you slept  
  
Morgan: You drank my blood?  
  
Korin: Don't sound so horrified. It is what we vampires do. And it is what you do. So try it. You'll love it, I am sure.  
  
Morgan hesitates.  
  
Korin: Well, go on then, before the blood stops flowing, my friend.  
  
Morgan takes Korin's wrist gingerly in both his hands, and, keeping his eyes on him, gently runs his tongue over the wound on Korin's fingertip. As soon as he does, liquid fire of thousands of centuries rushes into his mind, flooding his thoughts and soul. He closes his eyes and sighs softly, sucking on the small hole in Korin's skin until his vampiric healing abilities kick in and the blood disappears. He collapses back on the bed, eyes closed and breathing steadily, letting the small amount of blood that he had consumed fade away, leaving nothing more than a sweet memory. He licked his lips and sighed again.  
  
Korin: You see, my beautiful one. you cannot resist the temptation of drinking another's blood.  
  
Korin wiped the damp hair out of Morgan's blue eyes. Morgan now laid staring at the ceiling, troubled.  
  
Morgan: I am a monster.  
  
Korin: No, you are a demon. A half-demon, actually. Part human. part Kagomi vampire. Such a hybrid is usually weak and dies when left on the streets like you were, but not you, my little one. You are strong and powerful, and I am here to teach you.  
  
Morgan: Teach me? Teach me what?  
  
Korin: I will teach you how to be an expert at being what you are.  
  
Morgan: And what am I?  
  
Korin smiled evilly.  
  
Korin: A monster, I guess.  
  
The memory fades away and Morgan, now 20 years old and living in a small flat in New York City, is waking up in the dusk, panting.]  
  
Morgan sat hunched over on his bed, running his dream through his mind once more so that he wouldn't forget it. Finally, after he was sure that every fragmentary detail was stored securely in his impressive memory bank, he jumped out of bed, stripped down, and crossed the flat in the nude to the restroom. He climbed in the shower, turned on the hot water, and let the steam fill his lungs. The water felt good against his highly receptive skin.  
  
He had been having the same series of dreams for over a month now. At first, he had suspected that his former mentor, the notorious and beautiful vampire Korin, had been calling to him, summoning him. He had discarded this idea when he had not been able to track him down. But why else would he be having constant flashes of his time spent as Korin's student ten years ago? He stepped out of the shower, toweled off and ran a comb through his chin-length black hair before dressing in a pair of black boxers, and pair of skin tight, black leather pants, and a black leather trench coat. He almost never bothered with shirts. He had never had one when he was younger, and now as an adult, they were a nuisance when he was on the job.  
  
After he was dressed, Morgan went into a back room and began to choose a few select weapons from different drawers and shelves like he did every night before going out to kill. Tonight, he chose his silver katana, as usual, a small boot knife, and a whip. After inserting the knife in a special compartment in his knee high black leather army boots, he slid the whip and the katana into their respective holders on his belt. He was ready to go to work. As he walked out the front door, he recited the night's assignment to himself.  
  
Morgan: Class three demon, killed Italy and her father, three others injured, twenty other deaths suspected. Pay: Forty thousand. Assignment: Find and destroy. 


	2. The Encounter A Phone Call From the Gang

*Okay, now, originally, this was going to be like three different chapters, but they were so short that I decided to combine them and make them one! Enjoy, and please remember, I love reviews from my readers! Please review, kay? Love ya! ~Zain~*  
  
While Morgan was getting ready to leave, two more hunters were already up and about, roaming the streets. Zain and Zoie Sphynx were two sixteen-year- old demon slayers. Each had a pair of sparkling dark violet eyes and waist long black hair that they wore down and straight with two strands in front that were hanging in decorative bands at the end. They almost invariably wore black tank tops and black leather pants. Around their necks they wore two matching ankhs which, with the right incantation, would revert the twins back to their true forms.  
  
You see, the twins were not normal human beings. In fact, they were barely human at all. One third pure Kagomi demon, one third Cat and one third Human, the twins are reincarnated every three generations to rid the world of the worst of the demon population along with their older sister, Reidina.  
  
This particular night, Zoie and Zain had gone their separate ways to take care of some business. Zain, the younger and more level headed and trusting of the twins, had been tipped off about a demon who had killed an entire human family and what hot on his trail. Zoie in the meantime was looking up information on an ancient Kagomi vampire that had been well known to them in the mid-nineteen eighties and nineties.  
  
Zain saw a shadow move in the corner of her eye. Right away she sensed a non-human energy and begin to chase after it, using the compass that her lover in a past life had left for her to find when reincarnated. Her chase led her into a dark alleyway, where a level three demon-the lowest level a full blood demon can be-stood glaring at her in the night. Its hair was composed of glowing red light that resembled fire. On its wrists, Zain noted, were the marks of a demon who worked as an assassin for the elite and strongest demons-the Kagomi.  
  
Zain drew out her double swords and stood en guard, ready to fight the demon if it was her man.  
  
Zain: Who are you, demon?  
  
Demon: Fuck you! I'm not tellin' you shit, little girl!  
  
Zain's eye twitched. She hated being referred to as a child.  
  
Zain: You guys always have to make my job as painful as possible, don't you?  
  
In a flash, Zain had dropped one of her swords, run behind the demon, and was currently holding her other weapon to his throat.  
  
Zain: Now, then. Where were we?  
  
Demon: You think you're tough, little girl? You think that sword can kill me? Why don't you put your toys away...? If you do, I'll let you live. How does that sound?  
  
Zain narrowed her eyes and shoved the tip of the sword into the demon's neck. She spoke to it through gritted teeth.  
  
Zain: Toys?  
  
A drop of black blood fell from the small cut in the demon's neck.  
  
Demon: Oh, that wasn't very smart, my lovely little friend...  
  
For a moment nothing happened, and Zain knew that she had the upper hand. She laughed to herself and prepared to cut the demon's head off.  
  
Just as she began to slide her sword along the demon's throat, it raised its pale hand and gripped her wrist, forcing her to drop her weapon. Zain yelped in pain as she was thrown over the shoulder of the demon, landing with a thud on her back. She tried to spring to her feet, but the demon dug one of his high-heeled leather boots into her diaphragm, forcing the air out of her lungs.  
  
Demon: And now, my pretty little demon slayer, you will die.  
  
Zain struggled to free herself, but she was losing consciousness too quickly. Everything around her began to fade, and in what she believed to be her last living moments, the pressure on her chest ended and she relaxed, waiting for death to take her.  
  
Man: Why the hell are you just lying there!  
  
Zain heard a loud thud, and then boxes falling. She slowly opened one eye and saw a man fighting the demon. The man was tall with black hair and very startling eyes. Even through the dim light, Zain could see that the man's skin was very pale and seemed to reflect light. She muttered to herself.  
  
Zain: Vampire?  
  
The tall man threw an exasperated glance her way before throwing the demon into a wall.  
  
Man: Well? Get up, you idiot, and get outta here! Fuckin' schoolgirls, man!  
  
Zain glared at him and jumped to her feet. Looking around, she located the sword nearest to her and picked it up. She rushed at the demon, cutting him in half from behind. The two halves of the demon squirmed as they were drained of blood. Finally, they were empty and turned to dust. Zain and the stranger were both spattered in the black liquid and ashes clung to them, but one could hardly tell, since they were both wearing all black.  
  
Zain looked coldly at the man, as if insulting him with her eyes. He had lit a cigarette and was looking calmly back at her. For the first time, she noticed the cuts all over his bare chest and face. Slowly, each one of these disappeared.  
  
Zain: So... you are a vampire, aren't you...?  
  
Man: Nope.  
  
Zain: Well then what are you? What's your name? Why did you try to help me?  
  
Man: I didn't. You were trying to kill my victim and were in the way. Thanks for killing him, by the way, 'cause now I'm out fort thousand dollars.  
  
The man's face became cold as he scanned Zain from top to bottom.  
  
Zain: What the hell are you looking at, man? Either you tell me who and what you are or I'll kill you next.  
  
The man laughed-slowly at first, but with gathering mirth.  
  
Zain: What are you laughing at? STOP LAUGHING AT ME!  
  
Man: Do you honestly think you could kill me, little one? How old are you... fifteen, sixteen? Still a baby...  
  
Zain twitched again, but she knew that this guy was right. He was much too powerful for her to kill on her own.  
  
Zain: You know, I really hate being called a child.  
  
Man: I know.  
  
Zain: Oh, really?  
  
Man: Mhm. I know a lot of things.  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
Zain: Like what?  
  
Zain was beginning to get irritated, but for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to leave the company of the strange man.  
  
Man: Hm.... I know that you are a demon slayer. I know that your name is Zain Sphynx and you have a twin sister, Zodiac. Oh, or is Zoie?  
  
Zain stared in disbelief.  
  
Zain: How...?  
  
Man: How do I know that you are drawn to me? How do I know that you have been reincarnated in the past?  
  
He took a few steps towards Zain, until he was towering over her. Zain felt a chill go down her back.  
  
Man: Is that what you wanted to know?  
  
Zain couldn't speak. She couldn't stand to be so close to this man, but at the same time, wanted to wrap her arms around his waist and lay her head on his chest.  
  
Man: My name is Morgan, Mon Cher...  
  
He leaned in and kissed her softly on her hand. Zain just stared at him in a stupor, as if the energy was being drained from her body.  
  
Morgan turned away and walked out of the alley.  
  
Morgan: You really should get back to that sister of yours, Love. I am sure she's worried by now.  
  
Zain blinked her eyes a few times. By the time they refocused on the entrance to the alley, Morgan was gone. She looked around, as if she didn't really believe that he had been there at all. She wasn't even sure the demon had been real until she looked down at her soiled clothing.  
  
With a long sigh, she left the alley and began the walk back home. Every now and then she would hear a noise and turn around quickly, half expecting it to be Morgan again. Finally, she was at the door of the three story house that she and her sister had shared through several lifetimes. She took the key out of her pocket, slid it into the lock, and entered the dark building.  
  
Zain: Zo? Zoie, are you here?  
  
There was no answer. She walked over to a small lamp and turned it on. Everything was just as it had been when she had gone out that evening. Her three cats ran up and began to claw at her scuffed up leather pants, whining and purring at the same time.  
  
Zain smiled at the happy lot and bent down to pet them. They gratefully began to climb her, pushing each other out of the way to get more attention.  
  
Zain: Alright, yes, you're hungry! I know. Let's go get some food, kitties.  
  
She walked into an average-looking kitchen and went over to one of the black cupboards. She opened it and took out three cans of cat food. In another drawer, she found a can opener. As she opened the first can, the three cats began to whine again, scratching at the lower cabinets.  
  
Zain: Yeah, you smell that, don't you ^^  
  
She opened the other two cans and put the contents of all of them on three fancy little platters that were set up on a very small table in the corner of the kitchen. The cats crowded around the table and began to eat. Zain frowned at them.  
  
Zain: Now, now, then. Where are your manners?  
  
The three cats looked up at her and meowed in thanks. Zain smiled approvingly.  
  
Zain: You're very welcome, darlings. Now, Mummy's gonna go read in her room, so keep an eye out for Zoie, okay?  
  
The three cats meowed again and continued to eat their kitty food.  
  
In the meantime, Zain walked up the first flight of stairs to her bedroom on the second floor of the house. During most of their lifetimes, Zoie and Zain had shared this room, but since the spirit detective, Yusuke Urameshi, and his friends from that realm-Botan, who guides the dead into the next realm, and Hiei and Kurama, two demons-had not been in contact with them yet in this lifetime, it was just the two girls and the cats in the immense house.  
  
She opened the door and flicked on another light switch. Instead of regular lighting, Zain's room was an aesthetically pleasing combination of candles, black lights, and incense. Her walls were covered in Japanese wall scrolls, glowing stars, and photographs of places she had been throughout her lifetimes. There were sketches that she had drawn in pencil strewn across her desk and half-open drawers of clothing. Her stereo was on and had been playing her favorite soundtrack on repeat all day. This stereo was a rare find, since it was a 2001-model cd player, and the current year was 2210. She had a very extensive selection of cds for this player, including her very favorite: the Queen of the Damned soundtrack.  
  
She had been a very big fan of vampire stories and movies back the, especially since she was a demon hunter. Unfortunately, she had developed a strong love for the stories she heard about a vampire called Korin. She had confronted him for one brief moment when he was weak and injured, and still could not bring herself to kill the monster. She had always suspected that he was truly good underneath everything. Her sister, on the other hand, had never believed in Korin. It had taken three lifetimes and a very low number of demons for her sister to finally take a serious look into the ruthless vampire's existence.  
  
She hummed along with number eight as she lit her incense and candles. When she was done, she stripped down and put on a pair of black silk pajamas. She fell back onto her immense canopy bed consisting entirely of black velvet and silk and pick up a book from under her right corner pillow and began to read. After a while, she fell asleep, dreaming of Morgan.  
  
Around one in the morning, Zoie Sphynx came creeping into the house, checking it thoroughly to make sure everything was in order with her sword drawn. She got to the second floor and checked her sister's room first.  
  
Zoie was always extremely protective of her sister. Where her sister was the brains of the outfit, Zoie was definitely the better fighter. She trained hard every day before and after school, sparring with her sister, practicing different forms of martial arts, weight lifting, swimming and running to keep in perfect shape.  
  
When she entered the room, she saw that Zain was fast asleep, looking like a little angel in her bed. She walked over to her, to pull the blanket up over her shoulders, when she saw the upset expression on her sister's face.  
  
Zoie: Zain? Zain, hun, what's wrong?  
  
Zoie shook her sister gently until she woke up with a gasp.  
  
Zain: Morgan?  
  
Zoie: Morgan? Who's Morgan?  
  
Zain looked over at her sister with the same worried expression playing in her eyes. She was breathing loudly.  
  
Zoie: What's wrong?  
  
Zain was hesitant to answer.  
  
Zain: ...Nothing... It was just a dream... just a dream...  
  
Zoie: Don't lie to me. Something happened tonight, and you're gonna tell me what.  
  
Zain: Oh, really? Why should I have to tell you anything?  
  
Zoie: Hm... Because I could kick your ass.  
  
Zain: Okay, okay. You win. I... met this guy tonight.  
  
Zain paused, looking down at her sheets. Zoie sighed.  
  
Zoie: And?  
  
Zain: Well... I was fighting that demon... You know, the one who had killed Benjamin and his daughter, Italy?  
  
Zoie: Yeah, I know him.  
  
Zain: Well, he's dead, now. But anyways, back to my story. I was fighting that demon and... well...  
  
Zoie: Keep going.  
  
Zain: Well, he knocked me down and I almost passed out from lack of oxygen.  
  
Zoie: ZAIN SPHYNX, THAT'S THE LAST TIME YOU GO OUT SLAYING ALONE!!!  
  
Zain: Are you going to let me finish?  
  
Zoie looked poutily at Zain.  
  
Zoie: But you could have been killed...  
  
Zain: And I would have been, too-  
  
Zoie: WHAT!!!???  
  
Zain: ... if it hadn't been for Morgan...  
  
There was a moment of silence. Zain was looking very sadly at her bed while Zoie looked compassionately at her sister.  
  
Zain: Anyways, he saved me and I killed the demon. At first, Morgan was a real bastard... but then...  
  
She sighed.  
  
Zain: And then he kept telling me stuff about myself. He knew my name, he knew you... he knows that we're the reincarnated versions of ourselves. Then he got close... Then he kissed my hand. I felt like all the energy in my body was leaving me in that split second. The next thing I knew, Morgan was gone, and I was on my way home.  
  
Zain lifted her eyes to meet her sister's steady gaze.  
  
Zain: I want to find him, Zoie... He did save my life.  
  
Zoie: Yeah, and drained half your energy away, Sis. Zain: Who says it was him, though?  
  
Zoie: Well, let's see. He kisses you and all the sudden you're all weak? Don't be blind, Zain.  
  
Zain: I'm not...  
  
Zoie: Man, you have the worst taste in men, Sis!  
  
The phone began to ring.  
  
Zain, Zoie: I'LL GET IT!!!  
  
Zoie got to phone first and picked it up, panting.  
  
Zoie: H-hello?  
  
Zain quietly listened, wondering who in the right mind would be calling at close to two in the morning.  
  
Zoie: ...Hiei? HIIIIEEEEEEEEEIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!! Oh my gosh, I love you so much, I've been waiting for you for years! Where are you guys? .... Yeah, okay. I love you... I'll see you in a couple minutes, then. Bye!  
  
Zoie hung up the phone, beaming. She had met Hiei in her first lifetime, when the twins, their sister Reidina, Hiei and Kurama, Yusuke, Keiko (a friend and ex-girlfriend of Yusuke's), Botan, and Kuwabara had all shared this very house for an experiment. They had fallen very deeply in love, and since Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei could not die, they had vowed to find the twins each time they were reincarnated. Zain had had a brief and satisfying love affair with Yusuke in their second lifetime and had been very close friends with Kuwabara.  
  
Zoie: They've come for us! I get to see Hiei again!  
  
Zoie squealed and fell back on the blankets next to Zain.  
  
Zoie: Hey, you get to see Yusuke tonight. I bet that'll be exciting, ne?  
  
Zain: Yeah...  
  
Zoie sat up. She now wore the worried expression.  
  
Zoie: Don't you still love him?  
  
Zain: ...I don't know, Sis. I don't think that the two of us were soul mates like you and Hiei... just good lovers.  
  
Zoie: But what if he still loves you?  
  
Zain: I don't know. I just don't know anything now.  
  
Zoie: It's that guy, isn't it?  
  
Zain: Yeah.  
  
Zoie didn't say anything. She just sighed and stood up.  
  
Zoie: I have to go clean up before they get here.  
  
Zain: Okay. Zain smiled at her sister and watched her walk out of the room. 


	3. Such a Sweet Reunion, Love

*Warning: This episode may contain some material that is offensive or not appropriate for children under the age of 17. If you have a problem with mildly sexual situations or worse, I suggest you stop reading this now! Otherwise, enjoy this chapter of Morgan!*  
  
Once her sister was gone, Zain climbed out of bed and let out a long sigh. She scratched the back of her head and walked over to a very old, Japanese- design bureau and opened it, taking out some underclothes. She gathered these under her arms and walked to the closet, where she removed a long, black velvet shirt and a pair of black dickies.  
  
Zain:   
  
She left her room with everything still burning and playing, traveling across the hall to the bathroom. She went in and locked the door before stripping off her silk pajamas and looking at her reflection in the mirror. She took the two golden clasps out of her hair and brushed it out until it was as soft and gentle as a stream of jet black water.  
  
Once she was satisfied with her hair, she brushed her fingertips against the ankh around her neck and recited a short incantation. Upon her finishing, she reverted back to her cat-girl form of black ears, a long black tail, and cat's eyes. Her soft, milky skin became even silkier fur of the same pale color. She smiled again and climbed into the shower.  
  
Downstairs, Yusuke and the gang had just arrived to find the house seemingly empty. The three cats ran up to his feet and began to hiss ferociously. One took a swing at Yusuke's leg, ripping a hole in his favorite pants.  
  
Yusuke: Ow, damnit! The twins and their fucking guard cats...  
  
Hiei snickered and received a fierce glare from Yusuke. Kurama chuckled at the sight of the two.  
  
Botan: Come on, you three! Let's go find Zoie and Zain before you all start fighting again!  
  
She smiled cheerily and laughed at her own joke. Yusuke and the boys gladly followed, though, anxious to see their old girlfriends again.  
  
Hiei: Kurama...  
  
Kurama: Yes?  
  
Hiei: You know she's not going to be here, right?  
  
Kurama had had a very passionate and loving relationship with the twins' older sister, Reidina. He had been very upset when he had found out that she hadn't been found yet.  
  
Kurama: Yes... I know. But we will find her soon. I think I will stay down here with Botan, Hiei. You and Yusuke have some reacquainting to do.  
  
Botan: Yes, that's a lovely idea, Kurama! I'll just keep myself busy with these sweet, adorable kitties!  
  
Yusuke glared at the cats, which were happily climbing all over Botan. Botan giggled merrily.  
  
Yusuke: Well, I don't know about you, Hiei, but there is someone very important that I'm hoping is waiting for me upstairs.  
  
Yusuke grinned mischievously, and then Hiei did something very rare: he gave a sincere smile.  
  
Hiei: Yes. Let's go.  
  
Yusuke and Hiei both ran up the stairs at breakneck speed, and where Hiei continued to the third floor, Yusuke stopped on the second. He walked up to Zain's door, holding his breath, and opened it slowly.  
  
Yusuke: Zain...  
  
He looked around and saw that no one was there.  
  
Yusuke: Zain?  
  
He shut the door and stood in the hall, letting out a long sigh. Then he noticed that there was noise coming from the bathroom. He grinned again and walked over to the door, turning the handle, and...  
  
Yusuke: Locked?  
  
*Classic anime fallout*  
  
Yusuke stood back up suddenly, and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a massive key ring.  
  
Yusuke: Okay, okay, which one is it!  
  
Finally, Yusuke picked out a small, silver key. He laughed quietly to himself and put it into the locked. One quarter turn and click! He was in.  
  
Steam was coming out of the shower, and Zain's shadowed form could be seen inside the shower, sleek and as perfect as he remembered. He stood there watching her for about two minutes, noting that she was taller than in her last life and that she now wore her hair much longer. Finally he couldn't stand there any longer. Slowly, he took the shower curtain in his hand and drew it back without making a sound. Zain's eyes were closed and she had her head tilted back under the stream of water.  
  
Yusuke: Zain...  
  
Zain's eyes popped open and she stared wide-eyed at Yusuke. Finally, it registered to her who she was seeing and she started laughing and smiling happily.  
  
Zain: Yusuke!  
  
She jumped, dripping wet into his arms, kissing him deeply and happily, and forgetting about Morgan for a moment. He kissed her back, caressing her back.  
  
Yusuke backed up for a moment, admiring Zain's body as she gazed up into his eyes.  
  
Yusuke: You're still beautiful, cat-girl.  
  
Zain blushed and looked down before meeting Yusuke's gaze once again.  
  
Zain: You're looking good, too, Yusuke...  
  
She moved her hand to his shirt, unbuttoning the first button very carefully and slowly. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back down at her. Both of them laughed as Yusuke ripped open the bathroom door. Soon, the two happy kids were running across the hall into Zain's room, with Zain still stark-nude and dripping wet.  
  
Yusuke picked Zain up after they had locked the door, kissing her deeply and carrying her to the bed where he laid her down slowly and stared down at her again.  
  
Zain brushed her hand across the ankh around her neck again and in a dim flash of purple light, she was in her human guise again. She knew that this would make it easier for what Yusuke obviously had in mind for the two of them.  
  
Yusuke: I have waited so many years to have you back with me, Zain.  
  
Zain: I know... Seems like lifetimes...  
  
Yusuke lowered himself onto Zain's bed, lying down next to her and kissing her again and again, his mouth moving to cover her neck, her back and her chest. Zain sighed softly, eyes closed and smiling to herself. She finished unbuttoning his shirt and removed it, running her long, elegant fingers across his chest as they kissed.  
  
Things started to speed up, and Zain ended up rolling over on top of Yusuke, straddling him and unzipping his pants as he held her hips against him. Finally, they were ready. Yusuke rolled over, positioning himself inside of Zain.  
  
*Wow, that was a really short chapter, guys! Oh, well, I'll post again soon. Next chapter, Zoie and Hiei get to spend some "quality time" with one another^^* 


	4. Hiei and Zoie To Speak or Not to Speak

*Hey, everyone! I'm happy to present to you Chapter Four of Morgan! I really like this story, and I have big plans for it, but remember, it takes a little motivation from the people I write for to enjoy writing, so REVIEW! Please review! Good or bad or in between, I don't care, but review, please! Oh, yeah. This chapter may contain material unsuitable to persons under the age of seventeen. If sexuality or nudity or profanity is offensive to you, then do not continue to read this chapter. Also, it's very ooshy-gooshy-mooshy, so if you don't like that lovey-dovey crap, don't read this. Thanks!*  
  
Hiei ran up the stairs to the third floor of the house so fast that he couldn't be seen. Which room was Zoie staying in now? He had to find her! He turned the corner at the top of the stairs and picked the door closest to him. This had been Hiei's room in Zoie's previous life.  
  
Zoie opened the door just as Hiei reached for the handle. She stared up at him with wide eyes. He wore an identical look of disbelief on his own face. How long had it been since he had last smiled down upon her pale face? How many days had passed since he could run his hands through her jet black hair while gazing into her lavender eyes?  
  
"You're taller," Hiei said with a smile.  
  
"You haven't changed a bit," Zoie said with a smile.  
  
With that the cat girl leaned in towards her lover and kissed his forehead. Hiei, surprised, backed away and smiled.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Zoie laughed and tackle-glomped Hiei.  
  
----------------- ----------------------  
  
One story down in Zain's room, Yusuke lie asleep in Zain's arms. Zain was contentedly stroking his hair and humming to herself. She loved the way his hair fell so gently into his eyes. He looked like a small child, sleeping there against her chest.  
  
She bent her head and kissed his lips softly.  
  
Yusuke stirred and looked up at Zain.  
  
"I tried not to wake you," she said.  
  
Yusuke smiled at her and gave a small yawn.  
  
"I'm glad I'm awake. I get to spend more time with you."  
  
He sat up and took Zain by the waist. Zain sighed happily and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"You know, I had forgotten how good you are in bed, Urameshi."  
  
"You're not half bad yourself."  
  
"I learned from the best."  
  
Zain turned her head and smiled at Yusuke playfully. Yusuke proceded to pull the blankets over their heads as Zain laid back down on the bed.  
  
-------------- -----------------------  
  
Downstairs, Botan and Kurama were playing a game of tic tac toe on a napkin.  
  
Kurama: Aha! Another tie!  
  
Botan: You are very easily amused, Kurama. I still can't believe that you've never played this game before.  
  
Kurama: Between being a wanted criminal and a reformed citizen, I never had much time for games.  
  
There was a long moment of silence.  
  
Botan: So...  
  
Kurama: What do we do now?  
  
Botan: I wonder what everyone's doing up there...  
  
Kurama laughed to himself.  
  
Kurama: Botan, I don't think you're old enough to know that yet.  
  
Botan: Hey, buddy, I'm a lot older than I look!  
  
Kurama laughed out loud.  
  
------------------------ -----------------------  
  
Upstairs, Zoie and Hiei were sitting on the floor of Zoie's room, where they had landed when Zoie attacked Hiei. Hiei was sitting on his knees, and Zoie was sitting in front of him in a similar fashion as they continued to kiss softly.  
  
Zoie: I love you, Hiei...  
  
Hiei: I know.  
  
After one more kiss, Hiei swept Zoie off her feet and carried her to the bed, where he placed her lightly on the black velvet comforter. Zoie laughed happily as Hiei worked at unbottoning her top and removing his own clothing at the same time.  
  
Zoie: Need some help?  
  
Hiei glared at her playfully, then smiled. He was already done. He moved to lie down beside Zoie, pulling the blankets up to their waists. Zoie was lying on her side, looking into his red eyes with a smile on her lips.  
  
Zoie: Well, well, now...  
  
She cuddled up closer to Hiei, who accepted her loving embrace with open arms as she left a trail of kisses across his neck. Zoie felt him shudder beneath her.  
  
Zoie: Are you okay?  
  
Hiei: *Sounding disappointed* You're stopping?  
  
Zoie laghed and moved to kiss him again.  
  
------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Yusuke and Zain were both panting and exhausted by now, wrapped up in eachother's arms.  
  
Yusuke: Whew, that was fun!  
  
Zain laughed.  
  
Zain: You're telling me!  
  
When their breathing had calmed back to normal, Yusuke sat up, lookingdown at Zain.  
  
Yusuke: I still can't believe this is all real, Zain... I mean, I've waited two lifetimes for you... I haven't even touched another woman! And now we're together again, and everything's gonna be perfect this time!  
  
Zain looked down at the sheets.  
  
Yusuke: What's wrong?  
  
Zain:   
  
Yusuke: Zain?  
  
Zain: Huh? Everything's... fine...  
  
She offered him a weak smile. Yusuke wasn't convinced.  
  
Yusuke: Why won't you tell me what's on your mind, Love?  
  
*And we're done! Wow, looks like Zain's in some deep water, ne? Uh-oh! Well, I hope she can pull herself outta this one and manage not to ruin things. Sorry again that this was such a mooshy chapter, but guess what... I LIKE MOOSH! Heheheh... Okay, well, please remember to review! I like reviews! They make me write more...* 


	5. The Truth Comes Out

*And we're baack!!!! Welcome to the fifth installment of my little pet project, Morgan! I am enjoying this story immensely, even though I tend to go a long time between updates. I hope you like this story! Luv ~Zain~*  
  
Warning:Material in this story may be unsuitable for people underthe age of seventeen. If sexuality, profanity, or other such situations offend you, I suggest that you go away now. Tankies!  
  
Zain stared up at Yusuke, feeling sick to her stomach. Should she tell him about Morgan? I mean, what would he think? He had waited for her for generations, and she was thinking about some other guy that she had only just met.  
  
Zain: Yusuke, I...  
  
Yusuke: What is it? Pleaes, you can tell me, Love...  
  
Zain bowed her head.  
  
Zain: Yusuke, there's something I should have told you when you first got here...  
  
In the moment thatfollowed, she looked up at Yusuke once again. He stared calmly back doen at her.  
  
Zain: you see... Tonight I went on a mission to destroy a class three demon, and something went wrong. The demon almost killed me... Except, someone saved my life... A man named M-Morgan...  
  
Yusuke was beginning to get nervous, but he didn't let on.  
  
Yusuke: Okay... Is that all?  
  
Zain: No...  
  
He was afraid she would say that. He took a deep breath.  
  
Zain: I ended up killing the demon, and he looked down at me, all pissed because i had killed his marked man, and so I told him off. Well, he started saying stuff about me, like my name and Zoie's name, and he knew that we are reincarnates, and some other stuff... And then he got really close to me, and he... He kissed my hand...  
  
Zain was no longer looking Yusukein the eyes. If she was, she would have seen him sigh in relief.  
  
Yusuke: Is that what this is all about? Some guy kissing your hand?  
  
He hugged Zain to him.  
  
Yusuke: Zain, that's nothing to be ashamed of. I don't care, Lover.  
  
Zain: That's great, Yusuke, but I'm not finished...  
  
Yusuke backed away slowly.  
  
Yusuke: What?  
  
Zain: He left after that, but now I can't stop thinking about him... Even when Zoie told me that you guys were coming back, I still couldn't stop thinking about him... I mean, the way he acted around me, and the way it felt when he was close to me... I can't explain it, but-  
  
She looked at yusuke. His eyes were downcast, but wide open in shock. Yusuke: Oh... I see... You... He gulped. Yuske: ...Love someone.. Else... Zain: No, it's not like that! It's not like that at all! I love you, Yusuke! It's just... I can't get this other guy off my mind. Yusuke: But that doesn't exactly make sense, Zain. Zain's eyes filled with tears. Zain: I know it doesn't! Yusuke: Listen, I've waited around for you a long-ass time... And I don't want to keep waiting if you're taken. Zain was stricken. Zain: Yusuke... Her tears rolled down her cheeks, but Yusuke refused to look at her. Yusuke: I can't believe I was dumb enough to wait for you anyways. I should have known that you would find someone else. Zain: But I haven't! Yusuke, why are you acting like this? I love you! You know I do, you stubborn jackass! Zain tried to wrap her arms around Yusuke, but he shrugged her off. Zain: I... Yusuke: Go find your lover. I'm through wating for you. Yusuke stood up and got dressed. Zain sat on her bed, staring at him with so much pain in her heart that she thought it would explode. Zain: Don't go... Yusuke, I love you... Yusuke: Save it, okay? I don't do well with lies... Just as he was finishing with the last button on his shirt, Zain saw a tear roll down his cheek. She had never in any of her past lives seen Yusuke cry, and it was not something she ever wanted to see from the tough-guy. In the next instant, he was gone.  
  
Zain collapsed on her bed and began to weep into her pillow. She couldn't remember ever feeling so miserable.  
  
Zain: This is all Morgan's fault! I'll kill him!  
  
Zain satt up very suddenly, as if a bolt of lighting had just stricken her.  
  
Zain: Kill him...  
  
She jumped out of bed and ran to her closet. From it, she took a black tank top and some black jean shorts, which she threw hastily over her naked body. She proceded to put her hair in a low ponytail before opening her window and jumping out ofit into a nearby tree. She was armed with nothing. The only thought that was running through her head was that she must find and destroy Morgan.  
  
*Wow, never piss a cat-girl off! I wonder what will happen to Morgan in the next chapter of Morgan! That is, if Zain can even find him... * 


	6. Return of Korin

*Okay, Zain here! I am merrily writing this chappy right after finishing the last one, whilst eating mexican food in my best friend's room. Not like you wanted to know that or anything...^^ Anyways, enjoy!*  
  
Warnings: Mature/explicit content. If you're a little kid, go away. That's right, scram.  
  
Morgan could already sense a changed in the air around him when he got back to his flat that night. There was a new scent... A new energy around him. On instinct, he drew out his katana.  
  
Morgan: Whoever the hell's here had better leave before I find them.  
  
A voice: Or what, Morgan? Will you kill me with that thing?  
  
Morgan looked around frantically. He knew that voice...  
  
Morgan: ...Master?  
  
Korin stepped out of the shadows and approached Morgan slowly, examining him from head to toe. Morgan watched him in surprise, lowering his weapon and putting it back in it's sheath.  
  
Korin: You have become quite beautiful, Morgan.  
  
Morgan: Thank you, master.  
  
Korin began to circle Morgan now, hands behind his back. He laughed to himself.  
  
Korin: You are so tall! What a change from the little devil that I taught so many years ago.  
  
Morgan: Why have you come here?  
  
Korin turned on his heal and walked into the parlor, where he took a seat on an old, beat up couch.  
  
Korin: Really, Morgan, I thought you had better taste than this.  
  
He gestured to the couch.  
  
Morgan: You still haven't answered my question, Master.  
  
Korin: Patience, my young friend, patience. Now, where was I? Oh, yes. Your surroundings are so very drab, Morgan...  
  
Morgan: I like it that way.  
  
Korin laughed.  
  
Korin: Have it your way, then. I have come here only to see you and assist you in gaining that which you are searching for.  
  
Morgan laughed cinically.  
  
Morgan: How would you know what I want? One minute we're lovers, and then boom! No word from you for ten years.  
  
Korin stared at him stonily.  
  
Korin: I left for your own good.  
  
Morgan: And a lot of good it did me, too.  
  
Korin stood voilently and in a flash, he had Morgan by the collar of his coat.  
  
Korin: Are you going to listen to me or do I have to teach you a lesson you will not soon forget?  
  
Morgan pulled away and glarred at Korin.  
  
Morgan: Say whatever it is that you weant to say and leave.  
  
Korin smiled triumphantly. He walked back over to the couch andsat down.  
  
Korin: Please, have a seat.  
  
Morgan walked over to the couch and plopped down, still glaring at Korin.  
  
Korin: There, now, that's much better. As I was saying, i am here to help you, my young angel. The girl you met tonight... You know who she is?  
  
Morgan: A demon slayer. Big deal.  
  
Korin: She is one of the Sphynx twins. They have been tormenting our kind for centuries.  
  
Morgan: I know. I read it in her.  
  
Korin: You're very perceptive. Now, sut up and let me speak. Ahem. The one you met is Zain Sphynx. She is the slayer that nearly killed me in her last lifetime. She let me live, and I promised her that I would someday repay her.  
  
Morgan laughed aloud.  
  
Morgan: You're in the debt of a Sphynx twin? Wow, you sure know how to pick your friends, don't you, Korin?  
  
Korin glared at Morgan but didn't say anything.  
  
Morgan: Please, keep going! This story is proving to be very entertaining.  
  
Korin: You little brat. I should never have come here with my offer... Hm, but I suppose I will overlook your insolence this once. You were always my favorite demon, you know.  
  
Korin stood once more, hands behind his back, and began to pace slowly in front of Morgan.  
  
Korin: Do you remember what it is you've always dreamed of, but could never have, Morgan?  
  
Morgan: Some peace and quiet.  
  
Korin: I'm serious, you fool!  
  
Morgan: To be human, okay? Fuck, get off my case.  
  
Korin smiled brightly.  
  
Korin: And what if I were to tell you that I have found away to make that possible?  
  
Morgan looked up.  
  
Morgan: What? Yeah, right. It's impossible.  
  
Korin: Oh, but that's where you're wrong, Morgan. There is a way, and I've found it. All you have to do is bring me that cat-girl, Zain Sphynx.  
  
Morgan stood up. At full height, he was about four inches taller than Korin, standing at 6'5"-6'6"  
  
Morgan: You mean to tell me that if I bring you that slayer chick, you'll make me human? Do you have any idea how far fecthed that sounds?  
  
Korin: I can't do anything for you, Love. But I do know someone who can.  
  
Korin ran his fingertips across Morgan's jaw, brushing the hair from his eyes.  
  
Korin: But I must have the girl first. Do you understand?  
  
Morgan: And what if I don't bring her to you?  
  
Korin smiled and laughed quietly, kissing Morgan very quickly on the lips.  
  
Korin: Then welcome to the world of the undead. 


End file.
